Descartes Drabbles
by StarTrekFanWriter
Summary: Just little bits and pieces that didn't fit into Descartes' Error. Spock/Uhura and Descartes OCs
1. Perchance to Dream

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spock or Nyota**

There are lots of little Drabbles swimming around in my head. Thought I'd put them together here.

**Perchance to Dream…**

Gazing from Spock's office into the lab where Nyota was sleeping Tyback asked in Vulcan, _"Do you require more sleep than a full Vulcan, Spock?"_

Spock looked up from where he was grading the other Vulcan's exam. Tyback had been labeled mentally deficient on Vulcan, and there he was a mere mechanic for an agricultural research facility…head mechanic Spock corrected himself.

Tyback had memory problems, but Spock and Nyota had realized that despite this deficiency the rough provincial Vulcan had unusual potential. And a great deal of curiosity…

Tyback had not been deemed gifted enough to receive education in Standard, so Spock answered the question in Vulcan. _"Yes, in general, I require two hours of sleep per night. I can go for several days without sleep, but I do not function at peak efficiency."_

A full Vulcan like Tyback would not be so encumbered; he would tick along on at all his usual activities without any problems.

Spock added, _"I suppose in this way I am disadvantaged."_

Tyback looked back at Spock, his face the perfect mask of serenity and emotional control. "_I have read a great deal about human_ dreaming. _Do you _dream,_ Spock?"_

_"Yes,"_ replied Spock, _"On occasion."_

"_I have read human accounts of a very common human_ dream. _Apparently, humans often dream that they are free flying without aid of mechanical devices. Have you had that dream?"_

Spock blinked. He had not read that in depth about dreams. He had been more interested in the physiological mechanisms of dreaming. That dream was common?

"_I have,"_ Spock admitted. _"It was quite illogical…"_

"_It is just a dream…not illogical or logical I suspect,"_ said Tyback. He straightened and looked at Spock. _"Was it…liberating?"_

Liberating. Not fun, or exhilarating. Too close to emotions. Liberating just skirted the edge…

And if Spock thought truthfully about it…

"_Yes,"_ he admitted, _"I suppose it was."_

"_If you dream while you are asleep, it hardly seems like the extra sleep you require is a disadvantage,"_ said Tyback.

**A/N:**

Tyback appears in Chapter 4 of "How the Mighty" and in Descartes Ch: 62 of Descartes (Very end...Really comes into play in Chapter 64). He is a most unusual Vulcan.


	2. Mystery Boyfriend

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spock or Nyota or Star Trek**

Mystery Boyfriend

One of the frustrating things about dating a Vulcan, or half Vulcan, is that they never, ever, ever had to go to the bathroom. Well, maybe once a day. But that was it. Spock had explained to Nyota that he basically had the urinary tract of a kangaroo rat, and that his body was extremely efficient at siphoning off moisture from just about everything he ate so...

She shook her head and got a firmer grip on the helmet to the hover bike she held in her hand as she exited the washroom. She had hopped off the bike in such a hurry that she had dragged the helmet in with her. Had she left the helmet's comm link on? Now that was embarrassing.

She looked into the helmet and nearly ran smack into Lieutenant Commander Patrick O'Hara and his wife Katie.

"Whoa, Uhura! What are you doing here?" asked Patrick.

This was so not good. "Oh just getting back from a little trip."

Patrick and his wife Katie were practically friends of hers now. Ever since the transmission was decoded and Spock put Patrick, Commander Sharpton and Professor Matsumura name's on the paper along with his and Nyota's things had gotten really chummy. Not that they hadn't been friendly before...but now even more so. How could you not be touched when you were attributed to one of the biggest finds of the century?

It seemed like every weekend Spock and Nyota were invited out to someones home -- invited separately of course. And they always arrived separately and mostly departed separately.

Nyota looked across the parking lot. Spock was sitting on the hover bike, dark shaded helmet on -- they wouldn't be able to see his pointy ears or pale skin. And he was wearing gloves...

"Is that your boyfriend, Nyota?" asked Katie following her eyes.

"Ummm..." said Nyota.

"Does your lab partner, Spock know?" asked Patrick teasingly.

Spock wasn't her lab partner, unfortunately. She was his assistant...if he was her partner, if they were both cadets, or both officers that would be so much easier...

Better not to lie if you don't have too. "He knows, Patrick," Nyota responded with a tight smile. Which was very true...and deceitful at the same time. She wondered really if they would care...but the rules were, don't ask, don't tell.

"Oh," said Patrick, looking oddly crestfallen. "I suppose it wouldn't be something that he would particularly care about one way or another..."

Nyota looked down and shrugged.

Katie was still looking at Spock on the hover bike. "Your man looks kind of hot from here, Uhura..." Patrick punched her arm. Katie grinned and just kept going, "Whatcha hiding under the helmet?"

Across the parking lot the hover bike engine revved.

Nyota quickly stepped off towards the parking lot, "I think that's my cue..."

"Hey, you know that when we invite you over to our house that those are family events, Uhura," Patrick said.

"Yes," said Katie, "If this boyfriend and you are serious you're welcome to bring him!"

"If it doesn't make Spock jealous!" said Patrick laughing.

"Thank you!" said Nyota then she sprinted towards the bike.

Pulling on her helmet Nyota murmurred, "Thank God, for helmets with shaded visors."

Spock's voice came filtered through the comm. "When I selected this particular mode of transportation for that very same advantage I did so without any divine intervention."

Yep, she'd left the comm link in her helmet on.

Hopping on the bike and wrapping her arms around Spock she heard her comm crackle once again. "So, Nyota, will you take your boyfriend next time we are invited to the Lieutenant Commanders home?"

"I believe he's been invited."

Spock revved the engine. "Excellent."

As they pulled out of the parking lot Patrick and Katie waved in their direction. Nyota waved back and Spock gave one quick nod from behind the shade of his visor.

**A/N:**

Patrick is all over in Descartes. But I think he really first shines in Chapter 19 Checkmate. No previous Descartes Experience Required.


	3. The Spock Clock

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spock or Nyota or Star Trek**

**Spock's Clock**

Toshi was a wee bit drunk. Slipping off his shoes under the table he lazily stretched his feet. Who in their right mind didn't insist shoes be removed at the door? Still, despite the minor discomforts it was nice to be at the Commanders house. She had the best wine selection of anyone at the Academy, and impeccable taste in cuisine.

"So, I'm thinking of calling my fourteenth dimension theory the Q Theory. Technically it should be the P theory, but I don't want to_ goooooo_ there." Patrick finished in a slurred voice. Toshi burst into laughter...along with everyone else. Patrick could make even multidimensional physics funny -- and do it while nearly falling over drunk too.

Well, everyone but Spock laughed. Toshi eyed the stoic Vulcan with empathy. When he had first come to San Francisco from the remote prefecture of Aomori, Japan he missed a lot of the local idioms too.

"Don't you get it, Spock?" asked Patrick. "Ever since eleven dimensions were unified by the M theory we've always advanced the name of the theory by one letter each time a new dimension is identified..."

"Hey, does anyone have the time?" asked Uhura.

"It is currently 22:58, Cadet," said Spock not turning his eyes from Patrick. "Yes, I understand the Terran convention for naming dimensional theories. It is highly illogical."

"Hey, he didn't look at a watch. How did he know the time, Uhura?" asked the Commander.

"Our naming convention has sentimental value," said Patrick to Spock.

"He has a very good internal clock." Uhura replied to the Commander.

Suddenly an idea tickled Toshi so thoroughly he had to say it out loud. "The Spock clock!"

Spock began his rebuttal to Patrick, "It is a sentiment that makes multidimensional physics just that much more difficult for humans to understand."

Suddenly Cadet Uhura got very serious, she looked at Toshi and anger flashed in her eyes. "Hey, Spock isn't a clock!"

She said it softly, but Toshi was momentarily taken back by the defensiveness in her tone. He had known that Spock was fond of the cadet, he had seen it in Spock's eyes when Patrick had danced with her at the last conference. For the first time he appreciated how much the affection went both ways.

Toshi heard what people said behind Spock's back -- robot, machine, emotionless...These weren't words one used about Vulcans if one knew any well, which Toshi did. Although, he did not know Spock that well...

The Cadet on the other hand, perhaps did.

"_Eh,_ I didn't mean it like that..."

And he didn't. He and Patrick both liked Spock. Since the day they'd seen him verbally defending the human race from the Vulcans Science Academy and Interspecies Council Patrick and Toshi had decided Spock was a good guy.

Maybe she knew she'd been too defensive, she turned quickly away from him and took a rushed sip of her wine.

Everyone else seemed to be listening to Patrick...including Spock.

"Respectfully, Lieutenant Commander O'Hara," Spock continued, "It would be much more logical to..."

Toshi's eyes flicked between the Cadet and Spock. They were both young, attractive and healthy. And apparently were fond of one another. It would be completely natural if this fondness developed into something more...depending on how human Spock was and if he was bonded.

...they did work well together. It wasn't a completely illogical coupling.

"I had better go if I'm going to catch the 23:30 shuttle," the Cadet said.

"Cadet, is it really wise for you to walk alone to the shuttle stop? We are in a rural area, it is dark and unlit." Spock said.

There was nothing unusual in that comment. Toshi noted. Any Vulcan would point out the illogical nature of such an action. Toshi was about to suggest that he and his wife Yuki take her home...if he could find Yuki, where had she gone off to?

"I'll be fine," said the Cadet. "I come from a semi-rural area."

"Spock is right, Uhura," said Patrick, "Katie and I can give you a lift back to the dorms when I pry the potato gun out of her hands. Probably another hour or so..."

Ah yes, the potato guns popping off in the backyard...that is probably where Yuki was. She had an interest in all forms of exotic weaponry...

"No, thank you. I'd rather leave now." Uhura said starting to stand up.

"Cadet, I need to catch the shuttle too. If you do not mind I will walk to the shuttle stop with you," Spock said.

There was nothing out of line with the words Toshi noted. But as the half Vulcan said them his hand resting on the table clenched so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

Toshi looked around at the other humans at the table. All eyes were on Uhura. Thank goodness for the obliviousness of _gaijin_.

**A/N:**  
Gaijin is a Japanese word that means "outsider" -- it means anyone from outside of Japan. It has fallen out of favor, but is still used occasionally. I'm sure Toshi would mean it affectionately.


	4. Basic Training

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek**

**Basic Training  
**

Tyback ripped into the cardboard box with one swift deft motion. There was a letter. Shamefully, he pushed it aside and instead pulled out one heavy plastic jar.

Peanut butter. He dug around in the box. Ahhhh...a spoon.

"Did she send another box for you Tyback?" asked Tyson.

"Affirmative."

"Will you share?" asked Tyson from his bunk.

It had come to his attention that although the human males around him were not quite as hungry as he was, they were normally underfed during basic training. He wasn't sure why Starfleet did this. He had been told it was all part of breaking you down to build you up. Whatever that meant.

He considered Tyson's request and remembered the contents of the box Tyson had just recently opened. "If you will share some of your mother's oatmeal cookies."

"Done," said Tyson tossing him the box.

"And done," said Tyback tossing Tyson a smaller jar. Ashanti had begun sending him small jars along with the regular liter sized ones when she realized he could use the smaller ones for barter.

"That's the second package this week," said Tyson spreading some peanut butter on a cookie and popping it in his mouth.

"She likes you, you know," Tyson added. "Damn, I need some milk."

"Of course, why would someone who disliked me send me peanut butter?" Asked Tyback stuffing his mouth with a spoonful of peanut butter. His role model Spock had suggested eating at night when no one was watching. Tyback thought that was highly illogical. And his fellow human recruits didn't find it at all strange once he explained the problem of his hyper Vulcan metabolism.

Tyson stared at him. "No...she _likes _you..."

Tyback stared back.

"Cadet Ashanti wants you, man."

'Like' was ambiguous, but 'want'...Tyback had picked up enough slang in the mens' barracks to understand what had just been said. It was not an unwelcome revelation. But he hoped that want meant more than what passed for intimate relationships among the majority of his human comrades. Humans could be so nonchalant in their sexual escapades. Death tended to focus ones mind a bit more.

Popping another spoonful of peanut butter in his mouth he reached tentatively for the letter. Cadets in basic training weren't allowed electronic transmissions, but 'snail mail' was allowed...a curious idiom as the letters weren't actually delivered by snails.

He opened the letter and a two dimensional picture fluttered to the ground. He picked it up...it was Ashanti wearing some sort of traditional South East Indian attire that exposed a soft smooth bare midriff. Her skin was exactly the color of chocolate, the one food he wouldn't indulge in despite an over developed sense of curiosity. She was smiling. He noted her wide eyes, high cheek bones, small nose with a dainty gold stud in it and a very wide symmetrical smile.

It wasn't apparent from the picture, but Ashanti was nearly 1.8288 meters tall...just five centimeters shorter than Tyback. And she had wonderfully full shoulders from being on the Academy swim team. Tyback suspected she was much stronger than your typical human female. That could be quite an advantage...he hadn't let himself have any expectations before, but if what Tyson was saying was true...

Tyson hopped from his bunk.

"Oooooo....she's hot. Let me see...sharing is caring..." Tyson exclaimed reaching out a hand from over Tyback's shoulder. Next to cigarettes and food pictures of human females were quite a commodity in the barracks...actually, they might come before food and cigarettes. Of course the pictures that were deemed the most valuable tended to have human females in much more revealing dress and positions. Still, her midriff was exposed and Tyson did apparently find her "hot".

Catching Tyson's wrist in midair Tyback slipped the picture into his pocket. He looked Tyson directly in the eye. "No."

He realized what the humans around him did at night under cover of darkness. He understood it was a natural part of their biology, and he was open minded...but...the thought of them even thinking about Ashanti while doing so...especially if she _liked_ him...

"Ummm...could you let go of my wrist now?" asked Tyson.

Tyback let go, but kept his eyes on Tyson...just in case.

"Sheesh...Vulcans sure are territorial," Tyson said massaging his wrist and heading back to his bunk.

Tyback blinked. "Of course we are territorial. Violently so. Why would you ever think otherwise?"

**A/N:**

Tyback is a special sort of Vulcan. He appears in Chapter 63 of Descartes...this is just another little snippet showing why the Vulcan Interspecies Council would not like him...I don't think Spock would be pleased if he knew either...

Still writing Descartes, but I have to be very careful in the last couple of chapters...so I'm using a beta reader now. More is coming...I promise.


	5. Vegetarian

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek**

**Vegetarian  
**

McCoy sat down at the table in the Enterprise mess hall where Spock was helping himself to a rather generous piece of...steak?

"Mr. Spock, I thought that Vulcans were strict vegetarians?" McCoy said.

"That is correct, Doctor," replied Spock.

"I thought you didn't even consume, eggs..." McCoy stared as the Vulcan sliced off a piece of very rare pink meat and put into his mouth. Was he imagining things, or had the hobgoblin actually relished that last bite?

"That is also correct," Spock replied.

"You're eating...steak," McCoy said it slowly, just to be sure he wasn't missing anything.

Spock raised an eyebrow. "Ostritch steak. I find it lighter, but with nearly an identical flavor..."

"But you just said you were a vegetarian!" McCoy protested.

Spock blinked at him. "If it comes from a replicator doctor, isn't it all vegetarian?"

**A/N:**

Just something I wondered about...


	6. A Guy Thing

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own these Characters**

**A Guy Thing**

Nyota sat in Jim's quarters. She, McCoy and Spock were enjoying a bit of Scotch. Spock did enjoy some types of alcohol. He just _couldn't_ get drunk.

McCoy was touched someone who could not get inebriated actually enjoyed his favorite alcoholic beverage for its own merits. So touched that he shared his small stash with Spock...but made Spock nurse a single small shot all evening long.

Jim was not drinking -- yet. He and Spock were playing a game of 3D chess. He always tried to keep his head clear for these matches.

Nyota was on her second shot...she wasn't sure how many McCoy had imbibed. She'd arrived at the party late.

It was impossible to say how late. Jim Kirk was improving rapidly at 3D chess. Although it looked like they were getting close to the end game, it could have taken them quite some time to get there.

Kirk was still losing though. And not long after Nyota tipped back her second shot McCoy seemed determined to rectify it.

"So..." McCoy said, "Spock, you know what I want to hear?"

"As we do not presently seem to be engaged in a mind meld, no, I have no idea," Spock replied.

Nyota snickered as McCoy turned a little green. He didn't trust any of that Vulcan 'brain swirling tom-foollery'.

"You could meld with him Spock," Jim said somewhat earnestly, "In the other life..."

"No, thank you Spock," said McCoy.

Spock raised an eyebrow and looked at the board.

From across the bond she shared with Spock Nyota had the sudden sensation of_...Ick._ She burst out laughing.

McCoy looked at her sideways and said, "Why don't you tell us, Mr. Spock....When was the first time you kissed a girl?"

Nyota's eyes got wide. Whoa. This was dangerous ground! And yet...Blame it on the Scotch. "Yeah, when was it...you've never even told me," she said.

McCoy's eyes shot around to her own. "You mean it wasn't you?"

Nyota shook her head.

"I have never in fact, kissed a girl, Doctor."

"...kissed a woman then," McCoy said dryly knowing where Spock was going.

"Ah...that is another matter entirely," Spock replied.

"Well?" asked Nyota. She was curious, she'd always been a little bit curious about how that came about. Spock was already experienced at kissing...among other things when he'd met her.

"A gentleman tells no tales," Spock said.

"I'd tell you who the first boy I kissed was," said Nyota holding out her glass for McCoy to pour her another shot.

Spock's eyes left the board. "This is precisely why I do not tell you about my previous experiences."

"Why?" asked Nyota. Why was McCoy fiddling with his collar? Why was Jim clearing his throat?

Spock looked back at the chessboard. "Because if I were to know who they were I would be compelled to hunt them down and kill them."

Nyota felt nothing at all from the bond. Absolutely nothing. Huh. Weird. But obviously, it was a joke....and kind of funny. She snickered.

McCoy and Jim were not laughing. There eyes were darting between her and Spock.

"Guys, he's jokinnng...." Nyota said.

"Um..." said Jim looking at her.

"Well..." said McCoy, playing with his collar.

"I will neither confirm nor deny that interpretation," said Spock moving a pawn.

"He's not joking, Uhura," said McCoy. "I...ummm...felt the same way about Johanna's previous..."

"And her current," added Jim.

"Well yeah!" snapped McCoy.

"Really?" asked Spock looking at McCoy eyebrows rising.

"Of course! You think its just a Vulcan thing?" McCoy took another sip of Scotch. "You think we're all just cold, unemotional human males don't you?"

"Technically your basal temperature is colder than mine..." Spock began.

"So this isn't just random Vulcan territorial-ness?" asked Nyota.

Spock looked at her, then over at McCoy.

"No, its a guy thing," said McCoy with a shrug.

"Fascinating," said Spock.

**A/N:**

At least the guys _I know._


	7. Carpe Diem

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek**

Romance Tyback style.

**Carpe Dieme**

It was right before one of their sessions in the language lab. Ashanti was creating samples of Tyback's unique dialect, she hoped to do her dissertation on it. She was busily coding some parameters into the computer, assigning a name and number to this particular sample as well as providing a description. The task was made more difficult because she kind of had a little crush on Tyback.

He was handsome, in a broad shouldered, man of the land kind of way. He was funny, granted often without meaning to be, but she knew he was working on that. And, well, he was kind of incredible. He was just one of those people...or Vulcans...you couldn't keep down. Her great grandfather had been born a peasant in Southern India and had worked his way up being a Federation starship captain. Her grandfather had told her, "Obstacles in life are just there to stop your competition."

There was something about Tyback that reminded her of him.

Anyway...the crush had a tendency to make her fingers a bit bouncy on the keys.

"Ashanti," Tyback said sitting in front of a microphone in the lab, "Your answer will not affect our professional relationship at all, but I was wondering if you would be interested in pursuing a romantic relationship with me."

Ashanti froze fingers poised in midair. Okay, it was obvious that she was in one of those weird realistic dreams where you're doing something incredibly boring and the only reason you know you're dreaming is that something surreal happened. Like your keyboard console started to melt. Or the stoic Vulcan sitting across from you suggested a romantic relationship.

She stared at the keyboard and willed it to melt...sometimes she could control her dreams like that.

It did not melt.

She licked her lips, then looked up at him. "Pardon?"

He sat calmly with his hands folded on the table. When didn't he sit calmly though? If he'd looked nervous she would think she was in a weird surrealistic dream.

"I asked if you would like to pursue a romantic relationship with me."

Tyback had just gotten out of basic training a week ago. Its not that she hadn't thought about it...but this was...

"Wow," she stammered.

Tyback blinked. "Is there a problem."

Ashanti blinked and considered. She just hadn't expected that...all of a sudden, out of the blue. They were completely skipping over the fun flirtatious 'does he like me or doesn't he' stage...which actually, when she thought about it, wasn't always that fun. Especially when it turned out that the guy in question was_ just_ flirting...and actually found dating a 1.83 meter tall girl just a little bit too intimidating...even when they were 1.84 meters! What was with that?

...Wait, did Vulcans flirt? And what did a romantic relationship with a Vulcan entail precisely?

Ashanti tilted her head and considered. There was one way to find out...

She smiled. "No, I'm just surprised."

Tyback tilted his head. She knew it was a conscious effort on his part to appear more expressive. "Then your answer is?"

"I am interested in a romantic relationship with you, Tyback," she said with a wide smile. This could be quite an adventure.

"Good," Tyback...her soon to be, or maybe already, Vulcan kinda sort boyfriend said with a nod.

Ashanti looked down at the keyboard in front of her and took a deep breath. "Wow...That was just so sudden..."

"If one is interested it seems illogical to wait." Tyback said.

"Carpe diem and all that," agreed Ashanti.

"Pardon?" asked Tyback.

Of course he wouldn't know that. Tyback wasn't one of those Vulcans who picked up languages like you picked up a sandwich at a deli. "It literally means 'Sieze the day'."

Tyback did like idioms though...unlike most Vulcans.

He perked. "Ah, and am I right in guessing that the figurative meaning is close to...Don't put off until tomorrow what you can do today?"

She looked up. "Sort of..." she said.

"A very logical sentiment," Tyback said, "After all, life can be short."

**A/N:**

I just can't imagine Tyback being at all angsty. The guy is anti-angst. Oh Tyback is in "How the Mighty" in the "Betrayal" story...which a lot of people liked.


	8. Ask Amanda

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Vulcans.**

**Ask Amanda...**

One of the benefits of working with Tyback on a dissertation on Vulcan dialects was that he was personally acquainted with one of the premier human experts on the Vulcan language in general -- Amanda Grayson, Lieutenant Commander Spock's mother.

She had been personally advising Ashanti on her dissertation...she'd also offered to advise Ashanti on some more personal matters. Tyback had told Amanda that he and Ashanti were 'pursuing a romantic relationship', and Amanda had volunteered to help explain the mysteries of Vulcan men to Ashanti...if the need ever arose.

It hadn't.

Until now.

"Ummm...what was that again?" asked Ashanti.

She was sitting on the beach in Southern California with Tyback. They'd hopped a shuttle to come down for the day -- unlike San Francisco it was sunny, and gloriously warm. Even Tyback seemed comfortable for once. He was wearing a long sleeve black t-shirt and swim trunks. The greenish tinge to his skin really stood out against the whiteness of the sand.

"The man and woman, over there," Tyback said, motioning with his forehead towards a sleek couple wearing...well, not wearing much. The woman was in a string bikini, the man wore a speedo.

"They are bonded, are they not? I see the rings on their hands."

Ashanti squinted, "Yes, I guess they are wearing matching rings."

"So they are mated?"

"Yes, I suppose. But we would say married."

Tyback nodded. "So they are married...they wear almost no clothes...where do they hide the the bite marks?"

She might need to ask Amanda about this...


	9. Firsts

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Vulcans.**

Tyback appears in "Descartes' Error" for the first time in Chapter 63 "Tyback". One of my most highly reviewed chapters. He is a very special Vulcan...and several people have prodded me to write more about him.

**Firsts**

It had been a really nice first date. Tyback had taken Ashanti to a Thai place far from campus. The decor had been authentic -- which had lent an air of romance. The food had been delicious...and Tyback had eaten nearly three times as much as her. This had been wonderful. At 1.83 meters tall and a tad over 72 kg and with two hours of swim practice every day she ate like a man. A very hungry man.

She'd gone on one date where she'd ordered a dessert, after appetizers and a full dinner, of course and her date asked increduously, "Are you going to eat _all _of that?" Then launched into a discussion on calories and fat and...ugh! Not all dates were that blunt...but they often stared.

Tyback just seemed thrilled to have someone who wanted to try everything on the menu as much as he did.

Between her interest in all things Vulcan, and Tyback's interest in all things Terran they'd had plenty to talk about. And it was kind of fun to slip in and out of Standard and Vulcan and see the confused looks on peoples faces around them.

But now the moment of truth was arriving. Tyback was walking her to her dorm room. This was...awkward.

She wasn't sure what to expect. Probably just a nod and a polite goodbye. He hadn't so much as accidentally brushed against her all evening. And of course his face was difficult to read. His expressions seemed limited to blinking -- surprise. And head tilting -- many meanings and dependent on context.

She was a little sad that there wouldn't be more, but it was a cross cultural exchange she was engaging in here and really she shouldn't push it. Vulcans were notoriously undemonstrative.

They reached her door. She opened it. Her roommate wasn't in.

She turned.

"Ashanti, in my research of human courtship customs it has came to my attention that a kiss might be expected after our first...date." Tyback said.

It sounded like he had prepared that line. More power to him.

"Well, it might be expected. But it isn't necessary. Especially if you feel uncomfortable."

Tyback looked down the hall. A few cadets walked past and eyed them curiously.

"_It is not something I would consider appropriate in a public place... Although I understand that it is a human custom._" He said in Vulcan, looking down at the floor.

It was the only time she had ever seen Tyback look vaguely uncomfortable. She parsed what he had said...Wait a second. He hadn't said no...

She swallowed and said in his own language. "_Please, come in._"

He tilted his head. "_If it is not inappropriate."  
_  
She nodded and stepped inside. He followed a pace behind. The door whooshed behind them.

She turned around nervously saying, "You don't have to..."

And found him so close to her that she could literally feel the heat radiating off his body...which actually wasn't _that_ close. Vaguely, she remembered Vulcans had a higher basal metabolic temperature.

For a moment they just stared at one another. Tyback's eyes were Vulcan, deeply black, hardly blinking. Where a humans eyes would have a slight pickish cast at the corners, his had a slight greenish cast. His skin was pale, he could almost pass for human from a distance if he covered his ears and slanting brows...but there were definite green undertones.

She wondered what she looked like to him, with her dark skin, and brown eyes. Was she exotic?

It seemed like the moment went on too long. She was about to step back when Tyback leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers. For a brief moment they connected, his lips firm, dry, too warm -- and then he drew back.

It happened so quickly she had no time to react.

Tyback straightened himself. _"This...is unsatisfactory."_

Her heart sank. Then she was insulted. He'd barely given her a chance and...

Suddenly he put his left hand up so his palm faced her.

_"Ashanti, with your permission I would like to..."_ he tilted his head, _"establish an empathetic connection between us."_

She wasn't sure what he meant, but it sounded interesting._ "How do we do that?"_

_"Please put your hand against mine, put your fingertips to my fingertips."_

Ashanti reached up tentatively and did as he asked. As she touched him she felt the warmth of his hand...and more. A flash of gentle current...then she wondered if she was doing this right, felt uncertainty and a feeling of incomprehension...

She felt something else too...something strange. She couldn't place it.

Tyback held up his other hand. She met it with her own. Now she felt more confident, and suddenly curiosity and affection filled her to brimming. And that other thing...what was that other thing? Desire? Lust? It was so alien...

"It's you!" she exclaimed! "I'm feeling your emotions!"

"Yes," Tyback said. His face still impassive but his hands were warm, dry and filled with that electricity.

He leaned towards her, and her pulse quickened. That other emotion seemed to grow. Was it desire? Lust? No it felt like something more than that...

"If I may?" He asked eyes half closed lips just a hands breadth from hers.

"Yes," she murmured.

He put his lips on hers. This time he let them linger. That strange emotion welled up like a tide in Ashanti. She wanted the kiss to deepen, wanted to get closer...

As if on cue Tyback leaned a little closer in and moved his lips just slightly as his body adjusted. She answered feeling herself warm. He mimicked.

The feeling spiked, and Ashanti felt warmth rush right to her center. Tyback pulled his lips away suddenly, but left his hands on hers. She took a deep breath.

That emotion was still there...but modulated now. She wished he'd kiss her again, she wanted more of whatever that feeling was. She swallowed.

Leaning his forehead against hers he said, "that was much more satisfactory."

"Yes, much," she agreed.

**A/N:**

I think our guy Tyback would move this fast. He's ummm...motivated. Which doesn't mean his feelings aren't real.


	10. The Campaign

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Vulcans.**

Tyback appears in "Descartes' Error" for the first time in Chapter 63 "Tyback". One of my most highly reviewed chapters. He is a very special Vulcan...and several people have prodded me to write more about him.

**The Campaign**

It happened first in a holo theater. It was a hilarious comedy, and Ashanti was laughing so hard she bent over. Tyback looked alarmed. Unable to even form coherent words Ashanti grabbed his hand instinctively…but it was something they hadn't done in public.

She felt the connection ripple between them, his shock…and…

"Sorry," she said, and pulled her hand away. As soon as she began to laugh again she felt his hand slide gently into hers.

"Fascinating," he said…which made Ashanti laugh more. There was something about the Vulcan sensation of fascination that tickled.

…Little did Ashanti realize that Tyback had suddenly developed a new mission after she slipped her hand into his when she was cracking up.

He _had_ to make her laugh.

Not confident with his own sense of humor Tyback downloaded jokes onto his PADD and read them to her while they stretched out on her bed. Stretching out on a bed together was a Very Big Deal for her Vulcan...Even though they were fully clothed of course – and on top of the comforter. They had just started kissing and Ashanti knew from their conversations that for a Vulcan just kissing was another Very Big Deal.

Ashanti was leaning her head on Tyback's shoulder. He had one arm wrapped around her back, hand touching her temple. The other hand he used to hold his PADD. Through their connection the only emotion Ashanti could feel was _determination_.

He had scrolled through knock-knock jokes, bar jokes, not so dirty limericks – who knew those even existed, and now he had settled on…elephant jokes.

"How do you make instant elephant?...Open the package, add water, and run," said Tyback.

And then without skipping a beat he continued, "What time is it when ten elephants are chasing you? Ten after one.

"What game do elephants like to play most? Squash.

"Why do elephants paint their toenails red? So they can hide in a strawberry patch."

Ashanti started to laugh…in pain. "Stop! Stop!"

"But you are laughing…" Tyback said, "Why do elephants hide in strawberry patches?"

"I don't know…please…don't tell me!"

"So they can jump out and stomp on people." Tyback finished.

"That is so…not funny," said Ashanti.

"But you are laughing. I will continue," Tyback said, "Why do elephants stomp on people? That is how they play squash."

"Aarrrrgghhhhhh….make it stop!"

"Actually, I have heard they trample humans because they find humans irritating," said Tyback.

"Ummm…was that an original Tyback joke?"

"No, that is just something I read about elephants," Tyback replied.

"Oh," said Ashanti. She'd have to inquire about that later.

"So how was my delivery?" asked Tyback.

"Well, it was…direct…" said Ashanti.

"But not funny?" he asked.

No use not being honest when he had his hand on her temple and would be able to perceive even the little-ist of little white lies. "It was like listening to mission control delivering orders…like being in a briefing room before a campaign…"

"Operation Make Ashanti Laugh," Tyback said lifting his eyebrows – a new gesture he was very proud of.

She did laugh slightly. That was a cute name for it.

Through the connection at her temples she felt…_happiness_.

"Is that a Tyback original?"

"Yes," he said and rolled his forehead against hers.

**A/N:**

'Cause if they don't make you laugh you have to throw them back...at least I think so.


	11. Oh Yes

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Vulcans.**

Tyback appears in "Descartes' Error" for the first time in Chapter 63 "Tyback". One of my most highly reviewed chapters. He is a very special Vulcan...and several people have prodded me to write more about him.

**....**

Tyback pulled back quickly. "I do not understand."

He tilted his head. It was an automatic motion now when he was confused. His hand was pressed against Ashanti's. She was trying to remain calm, but felt sad and a bit humiliated. What had he done wrong?

"I said, if you're not really that into me...I understand."

"Into you?" asked Tyback.

"Attracted to me...romantically." Ashanti wasn't meeting his eyes, "You know, lots of guys seem to think I'm cool...and then they ask me out...and then realize that they feel too intimidated by my height...and things..."

"Things?" Tyback asked.

She looked down at her feet. He felt a flood of her apprehension. "Well, you know, I'm kind of strong...because of the swimming...and that kind of can scare some guys..."

"That is illogical," said Tyback...and even if it wasn't he was still a great deal stronger than her, so really, that qualm could not apply.

"It doesn't have to be logical, it is just how they feel. And all I'm saying is that if that is how you feel, its okay. I can...we can just be friends," Ashanti continued.

Obviously somewhere there was a miscommunication. They were in her dorm room. They were sitting next to one another, backs against the headboard, legs stretched out in front of them on _her_ bed. They had just watched some Terran sitcom that made Ashanti laugh...Tyback was trying to understand the humor so he could duplicate it. If he wasn't interested in her romantically why would he do this? Why would he kiss her? Why would he have engaged in these activities for over a month?

It was illogical.

"Well, its just...I mean...I feel that alien thing when we kiss...and well, maybe I misinterpreted it...maybe I thought it was something it wasn't. We kiss, and we cuddle...but we don't really do much else. And I mean, I don't necessarily want a whole lot more else...but no, I do. Just a little...I...just don't think you're interested in me...physically."

Oh. Tyback felt himself becoming embarrassed.

"See, I've embarrassed you," Ashanti said attempting to pull her hand away. Tyback wouldn't let it go. He took a deep breath. The most logical way to handle embarrassment was not to be embarrassed.

"I assure you, Ashanti, I do find you physically attractive. I do not understand human courtship customs. You will have to tell me what you need." He let the emotion he felt for her flow through the connection between their hands.

Ashanti turned her body so she was on her side and put one leg over his thigh. Tyback did what he normally did in this situation, he calmed his emotions and gently removed her thigh from his own.

Ashanti sighed. He felt her disappointment. Tyback had come to realize from this emotional response that human males had much better physical control than he had supposed.

"That is what I mean!" Ashanti said. "You push me away."

Tyback blinked, "I did not push you away. I removed your leg."

Ashanti pressed. "But why?"

She had never asked him that before. He thought the answer was obvious. "So I do not dishonor you. Or make you feel uncomfortable."

"Dishonor me?"

Did this need spelling out? Apparently so. "With my physical responses. Although my control is considerable, the best way to achieve control is to control the situation. Perhaps human males are better at this than Vulcans. Perhaps because they engage in more frequent acts of..."

Ashanti slipped her thigh over his leg. "So this does turns you on?" Ashanti said.

Tyback knew the expression from basic training. "If I let it, yes, it will turn me on. That is precisely the point."

"You're afraid if you get turned on it will dishonor me and make me uncomfortable?"

"Would it not?" Tyback asked. "You have mentioned your lack of physical experience, and even mentioned that you may like to remain so until after marriage."

"I haven't had sex, but I would like to know that you are...turned on."

His mind reeled. This was a test. A test of his open mindedness. He spent a lot of energy preventing his body from responding to her...even now.

Taking a deep breath he slid down so his head was on the pillow and pulled Ashanti on top of him. She gasped and he felt his ears go warm. Her face hovered above his, her breasts pressed against his chest, her legs were tangled with his own, and her hair fell down to the side of their faces like a curtain. He let his body go...and felt the length of himself pressed against her pelvis.

He kept his eyes focused on hers, he did not let any other part of his body move.

"Ohhhh," she said softly. Through their connection he felt her heightened state of arousal. He hadn't felt it so strongly since their first kiss.

"Yes," he said.

"I wasn't sure Vulcans..." she began.

"Now you are," Tyback replied.

**A/N:**

Not sure how they'll work this out...

The reason there isn't much Nyota/Spock love going on here is because I've put a lot of love for them into the Vulcan. (Four chapters down...but I'm going to pace myself and post every other day!) I think that Drabbl-ish stuff about their relationship from Nyota's POV may appear in "The Vulcan"...so I've got to be careful about the ideas that go in here.

Anyway, if you need some good Nyota/Spock and you haven't read my stories, "Honor they Love", "Once Bitten", "Irony", or "Vulcan Kissing" I would love your feedback there...and of course...please have a look at "The Vulcan".


	12. Not Another Love Song

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Vulcans**

**Not Another Love Song**

"There aren't any Vulcan songs!" Ashanti's younger brother Vinay protested scrolling through the Karaoke selections. He was slightly drunk.

"Yeah, that doesn't seem fair," said her sister Priyanka.

"Sing us a Vulcan song!" said her other brother Vashid.

Ashanti had done it. She'd introduced her Vulcan boyfriend Tyback to her family. They'd taken it rather well. Of course she suspected this had something to do with the fact they knew they weren't sleeping together...they knew this because her mother had asked her point blank. "Are you having sex with him?!" In front of her father...It had not been the highlight of her life thus far...or maybe it was...if her life was a movie someone else was watching.

They thought it she was "just dating". She'd dated before. Never anything serious.

After what had been a rather successful dinner -- her mother hadn't asked Tyback if he planned on having sex with Ashanti, her brothers and sisters had insisted that Ashanti bring Tyback out for Karaoke with them and three of her other cousins. It was a "younger generation bonding thing"...in someone's words. Maybe her cousin Asha's?

"Yes, sing us a Vulcan song!" shouted her cousin Rash.

"What kind of song?" asked Tyback.

"A love song!" said Asha.

"Do Vulcan's even have love songs?" asked Priyanka.

Tyback blinked, "We do, from the pre-Surak days..."

"Sing! Sing! Sing!" chanted Vinay, Rash, Vashid, Amit, Asha and Priyanka.

Tyback looked unfazed...and unemotional. Ashanti suspected he was overjoyed. He had looked forward to meeting her family. Tyback didn't have a family of his own, when she had described how close knit and large Indian families tended to be, and how if they did get married he'd be sucked into all the birthday, wedding, anniversary, and holiday get-togethers he'd actually been _happy._

"Very well," Tyback said, stoic as ever. "I will sing."

Ashanti cringed inwardly, she'd never heard Tyback sing and...

_"You say you did not know she is mine oh -_  
_You did you not see the necklace of green_  
_My marks around her neck oh -_"

He sang it in his native tongue. It was almost a chant really...and he wasn't that bad. He had a steady deep voice. Well really, what about Tyback wasn't steady? She looked at her siblings and cousins they were swaying their respective drinks in time.

_"Bonded since we were children yes -  
Married and mated in the fires of Ponn Farr  
She is mine and mine alone yes -"_

Ashanti wondered where the fires of Ponn Farr were. Perhaps it was some sort of temple? Lots of religions had fire rites...  
_  
"I will slide my knife across your stomach now -  
Drink your blood from the chalice of your heart -  
For she is mine and mine alone now...and never will we part!"  
_  
Well...that was...

...Touching...

Tyback finished by lifting his glass. Her siblings and cousins cheered. It occurred to her that none of her relatives spoke Vulcan...

"Whoa, Tyback, that was cool," said Rash. "Sounded more like a battle hymn than a love song..."

"I suppose they are very much the same," said Tyback.


	13. Oops!

Sorry, moved this to its own story. If you go to my name and click on "The Devil Likes Chocolate"


	14. Expectations ! Spock and Nyota

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spock or Nyota**

This scene referenced below is in Descartes' Error Chapter 7 - Breakdown

**Expectations**

"You expected what?" Nyota asked.

They were lying in bed on a lazy Sunday morning. Her back was against his chest and Spock's hand was on her forehead; he felt a sudden shock of...

_Disbelief _tinged with _annoyance_...

He was curious. Had the misunderstanding been that deep? They were discussing their first night together, before Spock had developed any feelings for Nyota. Commander Sharpton had all but ordered him to take her out for dinner or drinks to show his appreciation for her hard work as his assistant. She'd moved his research months ahead of schedule...

One thing had led to another, or more accurately, one thing had led to a fight in a back alley with some drunken thugs. He'd won the scuffle, but there had been blood and bruising, and Nyota had insisted he get himself cleaned up...He'd touched her hands, maybe not entirely accidentally...

"I knew you were attracted to me from the brief empathic link formed when I moved your hands away from my face," Spock said. "When we went back to my apartment to get some ice -- "

"For your bruised and bloody lip," Nyota said.

One of Spock's eyebrows rose, "-- and then you allowed me to kiss you and pull you onto my lap I naturally assumed that --"

"You know we have a say when someone assumes, it makes an ass out of --"

"I am familiar with the expression," said Spock.

"I was not planning on sleeping with you that night!" Nyota snapped.

"You were in my apartment, on my lap."

"I didn't plan on being in your apartment!" Nyota said sharply. "And I didn't plan on kissing you either...you kissed me!"

Spock kissed the back of her neck. "True enough."

Nyota sighed. "I did really, really, want to kiss you..."

"But...?" Spock asked.

"I did not want to sleep with you! I wouldn't have even let you scoot me onto your lap if you hadn't done the empathetic link thingy and flashed me that wave of desire and lust," Nyota said.

Spock felt his ears go a little green...

Through the link Spock felt...

_...Aggravation_.

"And even then I didn't expect to _sleep _with you that night," Nyota said. "I thought we might kiss, make out, discuss our feelings for one another..."

Feelings which at that point had been completely absent in Spock's case. And perhaps only rudimentary in Nyota's...Now it was completely different of course...

She continued, "I thought we'd discuss what a really, really, really bad idea it was since I am a cadet and you are an instructor..."

He couldn't believe either of them had risked their careers for so little...

"...but you really thought we'd be having sex together..." Nyota said shaking her head.

No use denying it. "Yes."

"Oh." Nyota was silent for a while. She scooted a little closer to his body. She was so cool and enticing and...but across the link came only the feeling of...

_...Apprehension. _

At last Nyota said, "Well, fortunately we didn't."

Fortunately?

Something must have slipped across the link...

"Spock..." Nyota said.

What would have happened if they had consummated the relationship...before there was a relationship? Would there have been fallout that hurt one or both of their careers? Not that their current activities didn't put their careers in jeopardy enough.

Would he have fallen in love with her? Would he feel as bonded to her as he did now?

It was impossible to try and look back, change one event and see how the present might have played out in some separate reality...there were simply too many variables to calculate. But he was pleased with how events had played out in _this_ reality.

Spock pulled Nyota more tightly to him. "Fortunately," he whispered.


End file.
